Rage
by LadyMystiqueShiroe
Summary: Set during Halloween2, Sequel to Obsession,after a terrible accident Michael vanishes, Laurie plays the victim to hide the gruesome, disturbed truth, will she be able to pick up the pieces of her dangling sanity or will Michael come back to tear it down?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: As by requests of the fans, this one shot will be a sequel to my previous fic I get enough requests and positive feedback to continue, then and only then will I consider continuing it. Reviews motivate me to finish my work!_

* * *

_ Michael Meyers put a large hand to his Laurie's flat stomach. As she had her hands on the wheel of the beat up station wagon, she looked over at him with a smile. Glancing back at Davey in the backseat, he sat amused , playing with the strap of the seat belt. _

_Laurie's green eyes met Michael's hollow orbs, for a brief second she swore she could see traces of brown in his eyes._

_He muttered a simple word, "Boo.." then fell silent, rubbing her stomach for a few moments, then ceasing his actions._

_Laurie raised an eyebrow, " What is that? Some fetish pet name?" she teased, having no idea of the meaning behind the nickname._

_That was her mistake; distraction. A loud grunt from Michael and a blinding light up ahead was what got Laurie's attention; Davey began to cry, she was nearly blinded by headlights of an eighteen wheeler coming straight for them, Laurie cried out and tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late._

_"Michael!"._

_The psychopath's eyes met the headlights but he did nothing. _

_There was a bone shatteringly loud crash! It seemed like oblivion had come upon them, there was smoke and sparks everywhere. Laurie's head was bloody, against the steering wheel, she heard Davey muffled in the background, but then everything went to black. _

_---_

Laurie Strode awoke from her nightmare very startled. Hovered over her was a familiar face that soon became clear; it was Annie. Now things started to come back to her as she looked around in the plain bed and room she was in. That's right, it had nearly been a year since the events had taken place. Just when she and Michael were about to leave Haddonfield, something happened.. an accident, to this day all of it was still a blur.

Michael had vanished, she was in the hospital for two weeks. When everyone questioned who Davey was, rather than facing the shame of admitting her part in the Meyers twisted game of house, she said he would have been one of Michael's victims, but she asked him to spare the child, ever since them she had taken care of him. While in the hospital, the doctors found a fetus inside Laurie, she miscarried of course due to the trauma from the accident.

Rather than admit that she fucked her own brother willingly, it was easier for Laurie to say he had raped her; ever since then, people have given her all the pity in the world; Annie had survived the attack by Michael thanks to lifesaving blood transfusions. Now she had been taken in by Annie and her father, in a suburban, quiet location.

Fucking christ, you would think after a year she would be able to put all of this shit behind her?

" Laurie, you okay? You were thrashing around like crazy" Annie asked her, eyes full of concern.

Laurie was broken from her trance and looked up at her friend, " Fine; just a bad dream, where's Davey?" she asked.

" Downstairs, playing with his truck" Annie replied; normally she wouldn't beg her father to allow a kid to stay with them, but she knew by seeing them together, for Laurie that boy was all she had left, after all she had been through, she couldn't send him away.

"Good" murmured Laurie, as she slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Upon entering she looked into the mirror, her strawberry blond hair was tossled and messy, her face looked tired. Opening the mirror to reveal shelves in the wall, she took out an orange bottle, with the pills inside she has been taking for a year.

Crazy pills.

She popped two into her mouth and swallowed them with water from the sink. After that she headed downstairs, seeing Davey look up at her with a smile, she couldn't help but do the same. Now at the age of five, he had grown up fast. " Laurieee!" he called, and got up to give her a big hug.

" Hey there! How's my Davey today?" Laurie asked, encasing the boy in her grip, laughing lightly, nothing but joy in her heart. It seemed nowadays, that boy was the only thing that could ease Laurie mentally, or make her remotely happy.

"Good, waiting for you to wake up from your nap".

"Oh really?" Laurie began, then tickled the young boy, who exploded with giggles, only for a little while, then she stopped.

" Davey, I need you to stay with Annie for a bit, I have to go to my appointment, I'll be back as soon as I can" she told him.

Davey rolled his eyes even though this was like weekly clockwork for him, and he nodded.

" Be good okay?" she murmured, putting both hands on his little shoulders briefly. From there Laurie called to Annie, telling her where she was going, though Annie already knew. She grabbed her coat and bag then headed outside to her white car, and left the driveway, down the dirt hill, into the city.

She was in therapy a few times a week, to help her deal with her trauma, or so everyone said. Especially since she had miscarried Michael Meyer's 'bastard' child, Annie and her father thought it be crucial that she see one.

Laurie however thought she was doing fine, she had a new life, and things were going okay.

She had everything she needed, Annie survived, her best friend was taking care of her, she had Davey... but something inside was still like a void, it didn't seem right. It was just liike the shrink said, block it all out, nothing coud hurt you anymore...

But that was the thing, he never hurt her... he was gone, he abandoned her like everyone else.

Despite her intuition, she knew in her disturbed soul that it was Michael that she wanted, Michael that she missed.

Without him she felt like nothing could ever be whole again.

Before that damned car accident, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: As by requests of the fans, this one shot will be a sequel to my previous fic I get enough requests and positive feedback to continue, then and only then will I consider continuing it. Reviews motivate me to finish my work!_

* * *

By the flicking of a pencil upon a clipboard, and stern eyes behind thick glasses, Laurie's tired eyes averted upwards, to be broken from its silent trance. She sat across from her psychiatrist, a rather chubby middle aged woman, a woman she had worked with for about a year now.

" How are you feeling today Laurie? Did you take your medication?" the woman known as Mrs. Hollard asked.

Why do they always ask that? Every day, it never failed.

She nodded, " I'm fine, took my meds like I do every day".

" Have they been working?".

" I haven't had any mental breakdowns if that's what you're asking".

" So living with your friend and her father is working out for you?".

" Yeah, its fine".

Laurie pushed some of her long yet messy strawberry blond hair behind her hair, revealing her pale face and calculating emerald eyes. She studied the rather stoic manner of the woman before her, her thin lips, wrinkles and all, it was nearly enough to make her vomit.

"What about that little boy? Does he also live with you?" the older woman asked, a hint of disappointment in her eyes, a malcontent that made Laurie's lip curl in almost a snarl.

" He has a name... it's Davey" Laurie murmured, eyes narrowing as she stared Mrs. Hollard straight in the eyes, something that made the older woman a bit uncomfortable by her further body language.

" I see..." the shrink began, removing her glasses as she started to speak again, and Laurie had a bad feeling about what she was supposed to say.

"What!? what in the hell are you staring at?" Laurie snapped, much to the woman's tsks, " If you have something to say fucking say it!".

" I'm concerned Laurie, I know you said this boy was a former victim of Michael Meyers and you felt obligated to take care of him but....".

" But what?".

" Are you sure you aren't keeping him around to fill a void in yourself?".

" What's that supposed to mean!".

" You lost the baby that was his child, even if it was a product of rape as said your statement.... the trauma and pain still lingers without you realizing its there".

Laurie looked to the woman then subconsciously, briefly put a hand to her stomach, that no longer had life growing inside it.

" There was so much blood..." Laurie whispered, tiny bits and pieces of being rushed into the hospital flashing through her mind, the panicked hospital staff, her wails that echoed, the blood.... it was all there....

" You can say whatever you need to" her psychiatrist told her, attempting to soothe and comfort her patient.

Laurie hesitated a moment, and was silent for a long time. When she did look back up at the woman she was very angry, and nearly yelled at the woman who was only trying to help her, though she didn't understand, there probably wouldn't be anyone who would.

Even her best friend still had her doubts, despite her best efforts to try and be there for Laurie... she knew...

" I will tell you that that boy is all I have left! He needs me! My brother killed his family, I feel like I have to take care of him, he's a good boy, I don't mind doing it" Laurie snapped.

The psychiatrist removed her thin glasses from the brim of her long nose, and shook her head lightly, opening her black agenda book that was upon her lap, " Perhaps we should schedule another appointment and call it a day" .

Laurie scoffed, " Don't bother" she spat, after grabbing her purse and sweatshirt; taking out her car keys once she reached the outside, she stormed off to her car, and sighed once she got inside, trying to release her stresses, though it was to no avail.

Glancing through her mirror into the backseat, her eyes widened in slight fear and shock when the shadow of Michael came into plain view. Though after covering a scream, she looked into the mirror again after impulsively closing her eyes and nothing was there.

Great, now she was seeing things...

Shaking her head in disappointment and frustration, she turned the key into the ignition and backed up from her parking spot, into the street, on her way back to her home with Annie and her father; she knew it was getting late, and she hated leaving Davey there without her; it seemed like she was already a burden enough.

" Get it together Strode...." she murmured to herself as she drove.

" I'm not a Meyers.... my name is Laurie Strode, I had a family that loved me ".

Images of her family flashed through her mind, giving them hugs before she left for school, birthdays, holidays, sitting together at the dinner table, just talking and conversing, she missed all of it...

Then the final image of the bloody mess and bodies of the crime scene of her former home of her childhood, all to the cause of Michael....

It was enough to make her heart stop in her chest, and a bone chilling pain stab at her soul.

Her family was her stability, security, she wanted all of it back...

Her last words to them weren't even to tell them how much she loved them...

She hated and adored Michael, her dreams consisted of him and many other things, some things she kept buried, so that even her psychiatrist could be kept in the dark, to avoid the popular label that had been branded to the Meyers family.

He was gone too.... now she was truly alone...

If she didn't still have Davey and cling to the faint hope that Michael would find them again someday.... she probably would have lost the shred of sanity she had left. Davey asked for Michael often, and every time she told him, she didn't know where Michael was, she could fell the void in her gut getting bigger.

She told herself that so often, that she began to want answers as well....


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: As by requests of the fans, this one shot will be a sequel to my previous fic I get enough requests and positive feedback to continue, then and only then will I consider continuing it. Reviews motivate me to finish my work!_

* * *

_Nothing but screams and the screeching of cheap metal wheels across the hard surface of the hospital could be heard, as doctors and nurses rushed a patient down the corridors into the ER as fast as possible, pumping her small body with fluids and medicine. They were trying to stop the inevitable, the young Laurie Strode had just been pulled by the Jaws of life from the accident scene, her car in shambles. She hadn't suffered severe injuries physically, Davey was fine, the serial killer was nowhere to be found, though the life within her paid the ultimate price._

_There was so much blood, it was everywhere and it never stopped._

_" The b-baby.... the baby! It can't come now! Not now!" Laurie screamed in agony and panic; the pain that shot up her spine and throughout her limbs from the crash was excruciating, yet the mental agony of feeling the miscarriage carrying out within her, and not being able to do a thing about it was worse._

_" Am I gonna die! I don't wanna die! " she cried out once more, as she was brought into the ER and set from the stretcher to a more comfortable and permanent operating table._

_" Save it! Don't let it die!" she sobbed, clutching at her flat yet hardened stomach as waves of intense pain wracked her entire body._

_There was muffled talking throughout the room as orders were being transferred about; though once the painkillers were coursing in her veins, they had a drowsy effect, and in time, things went black, the faces became distorted, and she lost consciousness, becoming unaware to all around her._

_Before she drifted into a heavy slumber, out of the corner of her eye, in the end of the room, she could have sworn she saw Michael, his hair covering his face, just standing there, watching her, and though it was an awful experience, her mind tricked her into believing in some way he was there, watching over her, and she wasn't alone._

_"M-Michael..." she murmured, in nothing more than an untraceable groan, she tried to move her right hand to reach out to him, but she didn't have the strength, when she tried to move it, her fingers twitched slightly and it moved about three inches, then became a dead limb once more.  
_

_The next thing she remembered was waking up in a dreary disgustingly tidy white hospital room and bed, attached to many tubes, and yet she was clean... there was no blood, the pain had subsided due to the heavy doses of morphine, and soon enough the nurse came in to reveal the awful truth._

_The impact of the car crash had forced Laurie to go into premature labor, and seeing as she was barely within her first trimester, the tiny fetus was rejected easily, it was quick, and once she was asleep, she couldn't feel a thing. _

_Upon entering the hospital her unborn child's fate had already been saved, even with all the technology and manpower they had, the situation was out of their hands._

_---_

Laurie had been nearly stuck in a daze for ten minutes; she was just sitting in her car burning gas, the ignition already started and car running, when she came to, she was startled to find she had just lost touch with reality like that; she was even still outside of the bitchy shrink's office.

She readjusted her mirror in an attempt to try and block out the afterthoughts of what lingered into her mind, not wanting to go down that road again.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel for a moment, then looked to her stomach, rubbing her hand gently over it, this time, there was nothing there, no life, no baby, just her own body, worn out from stress and a bit smaller than normal due to the medication and appetite changes.

Her chin quivered for a moment, feeling an overwhelming rush of emotions overcome her.... but she stifled them by taking a deep breath, and mentally scolding herself, as she turned the steering wheel of her car and proceeded to leave the center of town, back to her 'home'.

Annie's father liked to have them both home at a certain time, it gave him piece of mind, and with him allowing her and Davey to stay, she couldn't be picky. Not to mention, Davey was used to her being home with him to eat dinner, when he went to sleep; not to mention, a sort of 'tradition' they had was to sit down and listen to Laurie's stories, they were Davey's favorites. Ridiculous tales of swamp monsters and such, it was what comforted him enough to allow him a peaceful rest, not to mention it made Laurie feel good as well.

But the truth was, everything was so much more complicated... difficult even... without _him_...

" Michael Meyers... where are you?" she wondered aloud to herself as she drove, contemplating her actions in the past as she did so; if she had just been paying attention as they were preparing to leave Haddonfield for good, maybe her... no their baby would still be alive... maybe Davey wouldn't have to be insecure and confused all of the time, clingy due to fear that he will be abandoned.... maybe Michael wouldn't have left...

" Stupid Laurie... it's all your fault, this big mess is all you" she snapped at herself, in such a bitter and resenting tone it surprised herself.

The fact of the matter was, whether it was a secret still within or not, she needed him here with her...

---

A dark figure walked heavy strides down an empty highway, desolate and wide, it seemed like only few cars passed by the hour to shed some dim light on the eerie scenery. Hidden under his clothes was a bloody knife, from beneath his jacket, in his rough grip, there was a tattered, filthy mask.

The Boogeyman was back with a vengeance, furious and thirsting for someone to blame, for someone's blood to spill.

Michael Meyers had stayed within the vicinity of the crash site, but he had vanished before his presence could be noticed, not wanting the police to find him just yet. When the crime scen was blocked off and there was less commotion around it, he looked within the totaled vehicle, there was blood in the passenger seat, so he could only assume something happened to his Boo.

If that were the case, an all out massacre would ensue... people thought he was crazy? If he was to find he lost Laurie, they have yet to see the very depths of insanity he would reach.

On a cold night two policemen were at the scene, readying to call a tow truck and clean up the mess. Michael stayed nearby, as he needed to find out where to locate Laurie and Davey before he did any traveling; he stabbed the two men with ease, one in the jugular, the other by smashing his face into the windshield of the squad car.

Within the vehicle he found what he wanted, and stared with a cocked head at the police reports....

Laurie was alive, as was Davey... they were looking for him, her injuries were being pointed towards him, she was at a hospital nearby where Laurie was living, in . The thing that disturbed and angered him the most, was that it had been recorded that Laurie was early in a pregnancy, and she was taken into a hospital mid miscarriage.

The thing that was closest in his mind to divinity, the epitamy of innocence, it all lied within a child; now his innocence had been taken away, the purity that was his and Laurie's child had ceased to exist.

This made Michael even more motivated to find them, and take revenge upon whoever he saw fit.

In his coat pocket he took out a familiar picture, ripped at the edges and old, but it was one of his favorites, even in child; a smiling child Michael, and in his arms, his bald headed baby sister, they both seemed so happy.

He would have that back once more, he would have _his_ Laurie back...


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: As by requests of the fans, this one shot will be a sequel to my previous fic I get enough requests and positive feedback to continue, then and only then will I consider continuing it. Reviews motivate me to finish my work! I have come across a mental brain block lately, I will be updating in little bits, please check back to see what you have missed! Also, do not hesitate to give me your input, and ideas on what you would like to see in later chapters! I would love to hear from you all!  
_

* * *

_" I found her Mother... I found Boo"._

_The whispered, haunted coos came from the figure of a young boy, stepping towards the seemingly sleeping form of Laurie Strode, her eyes blackened, upon what looked like a snowy abyss, atop a coffin like slab. The woman beside him was pale and had long blond hair, holding a bundle in her arms._

_"Can we be a family again Mommy?"  
_

_" Not yet Michael sweetie"._

_" What about Davey?"._

_" He will be with us soon.... it seems God had decided to give me my grand baby early" the woman whispered with an eerie smile, and a strangeness about her, rocking the bundle in her arms._

_" Do you think God knew of our plans?"._

_"Maybe Michael.... I think he did, and he wants it to happen just as much as we do...".  
_

_Everything was dark and cold, creatures with horrifying faces surrounded them, like it was a feast from hell itself; it was an awful place, and when the figure of Laurie awoke, her eyes flickered about everywhere. She sat up slowly, looking to the woman who held the crying bundle in her arms._

_Laurie outstretched her arms, begging in agony for her baby back, but she was soon alone, as everything disappeared._

_" P-please... my baby... give it to me" Laurie sobbed, suddenly becoming engulfed and terrified by the darkness that surrounded her form._

_A prickling feeling tickled at her spine, she felt something watching her, a presence nearby, and when she looked behind her, she was half afraid, and partly ecstatic towards the figure she saw slowly approaching her, the man she knew so well, with unkept hair and standing at nearly seven feet if not more._

_"Michael..." she murmured, staggeringly trying to stand upon her feet._

_A twisted, desperate smile played upon her lips as she tried to reach out to him... she tried to outstretch her limbs, yet it was like something was holding her back, some invisible force._

_He held something in his grip, he was almost gentle... slowly Laurie approached to see what it was._

_It was wriggling and moving underneath a blanket, she smiled widely, caressing the blanket with her shaky fingers._

_" Michael... its our baby... you have our baby..." she murmured, going to remove the piece of cloth to reveal her baby's face._

_However, when she did so, her eyes widened immensely, as she let out the most horrific, terrified and panicked scream of pure agony and shock. The baby within the blanket was motionless and covered in blood, it was a corpse nothing more, and Michael only tilted his head at her reaction..._

_" Boo..." he murmured in a low tone, placing a rough hand to her stomach._

_After the terrible shaking calmed a bit, she managed to look down, tears streaming from her cheeks, chin quivering uncontrollably, she couldn't believe what she saw, the front of her dress was covered in blood, a pool of crimson forming underneath her, dripping down her legs._

_Another scream that questionably could have broken the last piece of her sanity, soon echoed out after a few moments, everything fading into nothing.... which is what she feared most._

_---_

" Baby?".

" Baby!".

" Laurie! Answer me!".

Laurie was broken from her deep trance by the loud voice of Annie beckoning her, slapping her in the arm in attempt to get her friend's attention, her eyes seemed concerned when Laurie's hollow gaze finally met hers.

" You okay?" Annie asked.

Laurie tried her best to regain composure and snap out of the slum; she shook her head and replied, " Just fine Ann, don't worry about it".

Though she wasn't alright at all; as if therapy didn't make her seem like a nut job already, Laurie couldn't possibly tell her about the reoccurring nightmares that had prevented her from getting a decent night's sleep. They were awful dream, eerie images of a woman with a white horse, herself acting out violent things, dreams about her baby, visions of Michael, screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs like a schizophrenic lowlife, it was... well, she guessed it could be described as 'crazy'.

Maybe it was the meds she was taking, a strange side effect... or maybe she really was nuts.

If that was the case, therapy couldn't do shit for her now; what she would need is a straight jacket and a padded room.

Maybe then she would finally get some peace, they sedate and euthanize pets all the time, sometimes Laurie wondered if that could be done for her at times, so that these nightmares, these traumas would all finally cease.

'Snap out of it Laurie; Not only do you sound crazy, you sound suicidal' she thought to herself with a light sigh.

She sat with Annie and Mya in the old record store she sometimes picked up a few part time hours at. They joked with the middle aged man who ran the store, and whom Laurie believed to be some type of communist. From then on, they discussed going out to concerts and parties, planning events and such for the weekend.

" All I gotta do is flash these and we'll get in easily" Mya proclaimed, in a silly fashion, lifting her shirt up to her midsection, whereas the other two girls quickly scolded and discouraged her for.

Annie turned up the radio cranking the volume as loud as it could go, to the tune of an unknown industrial or punk rock band, and the three girls then broke out into dance and headbanging, as if they were in the middle of a mosh pit; it was an odd sight, and one the old man certainly picked up on.

" Why do you always ruin the fun!" Annie snapped back playfully, sticking her tongue out at the man.

Mya only smiled, " So, you going to come out with us tonight Laurie? Please!? At least hang at my house for a little while" the bleach blond pleaded.

" Maybe, I would have to find a a babysitter for Davey" Laurie quickly spoke up, unsure if she had mentioned that as an excuse to get out of social activity, or the fear that if she left Davey for a second, she may never see him again.

" Aw come on! That's not a problem! You're around that kid 24-7 Strode! You need a break" Annie told her, pouting her lips to give her the 'puppy dog eyes', in attempt to make her give in to their request.

Laurie rolled her eyes, " I'll think about it".

"So... that's a yes?" Mya prodded.

" Alright... fine, but just for a little while!" Laurie told them sternly, a smile coming upon her face.

Mya and Annie both squealed in delight, not thinking that getting Laurie to come out with them would be so easy.

" Great! I have the whole night set up! Boys, Beer and Partying!" Mya announced.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: As by requests of the fans, this one shot will be a sequel to my previous fic I get enough requests and positive feedback to continue, then and only then will I consider continuing it. Reviews motivate me to finish my work! I have come across a mental brain block lately, I will be updating in little bits, please check back to see what you have missed! Also, do not hesitate to give me your input, and ideas on what you would like to see in later chapters! I would love to hear from you all! _

_Side note; the slight sex scene in this chapter is not mentioned in 'Obsession', its another different occasion that I had conjured for memory's sake, hope you all enjoy!  
_

* * *

She knew she had plans later on tonight; she had made arrangements to leave Davey with Annie's father for the night, and she would have her night of festivities, and perhaps just for once be so numb to everything around her, that her demons would just vanish.

Still, therapy came first, and at 100 bucks an hour, Laurie was getting really tired of the old bat saying how 'concerned' she was; with all the money she's rolling in, she was sure the bitch was very fucking concerned.

As she drove, she noticed many things; her eyes focused yet hollow, she took observation to everything, from the duct tape holding her rear side mirror in place, and sometimes things and people, were manipulated in her mind, images that didn't truly seem logical enough to be there.

Like last week, she saw a man in a Frankenstein costume, and a group of little girls dressed up in 'pedo bait' dresses, he was talking in a perverse manner, that and she nearly got into a collision after seeing a tall homeless man that reminded her of Michael, scared her so much she swerved.

One thing was certain, she needed her prescription, right now, the only reason she was going to therapy was to get her pills, they were the only thing that took the edge off, and made the images in her mind go away.

Pulling into the parking lot, Laurie took her long satchel of a purse by her side as she entered the building; wearing faded, torn jeans, a plain shirt. her hair unkept and wild, she looked as if she hadn't gotten a wink of decent sleep in months, so much so, it was starting to physically alter her appearance.

Her hands meticulously roamed over the stitching of the leather seat; across from her, in that quiet room that smelled almost like a doctor's office, sat her therapist, calm and collected as usual, fixing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

Laurie's eyes averted to her as she felt herself being watched; bringing the clipboard to her chest the woman spoke, carefully, slowly.

" You know Laurie, a critical step in your healing is to accept and speak about the rape, that may be the only way you can move on" she told her.

Laurie shook her head lightly, seeming so subconscious it was as if apart of her was in the room, yet another part was somewhere else; quick memories of squeaking bed frames and cigarette stained floral wallpaper filled her mind, as if it were snapshots in a movie.

" Right... the rape" she murmured.

" Now if it is too difficult to talk about, we can stop at any time, but I think it would be good to get some of it out in the open".

" What's there to discuss? He raped me, I got pregnant, and lost the baby; its pretty cut and dry" she snapped.

" In the accident...".

" Yes! the accident" Laurie responded, almost with a cocky, hostile type of attitude.

" Where were you planning on going?".

Laurie then stared up at the ceiling briefly, letting out a heavy sigh, " In the Boondocks... far out West, to start new, where no one would find me".

" Was that something he wanted you to do?".

" I was afraid... so I stayed with him; that and, he was never really violent with me, I wanted to leave, how could I go back to Haddonfield now? I have nothing left, no one left".

" Sit back and relax... can you tell me what happened? When you were raped? You dont have to go into detail, you can stop at anytime.. what went through your head?" the woman coaxed, waiting patiently as Laurie painstakingly struggled to spit out cognitive phrases.

Laurie narrowed her eyes as she spoke, blurred memories from a year prior starting to flood back, somewhat disturbed memories that she did not try as hard to block out permanently, as she did with most others.

" We were in a hotel.... I can't remember where, but I had just gotten Davey to sleep" she began, staggering over her words, as if she was trying to recollect thoughts as she mumbled sentences.

" Yes... very good, what else do you remember?".

" I- I was yelling at Michael, for something he did, it pissed me off, it made me really mad.... I was right in the middle of a shower, he must not have known...".

The woman raised an eyebrow, as if trying to hide her suspicions and judgment, " Did he encounter you naked?".

" Probably, he came in to confront me, it was like he had never seen anything like it before, he had almost an innocence of a child maybe....".

"How do you know that?".

" I asked him to take his mask off, I wanted to see his face.. and he did, for a long time" she responded, with a light smile that only lasted a moment.

" Then what happened?".

" I thought he would have turned around and leave, but... he didn't; he stayed" Laurie murmured, on the verge of uncontrollable tears; not out of fear or shame, mostly out of overwhelming stress, she wanted to tell the woman what she really thought that night, what really happened, but she knew if she did, they would send her to the looney bin for sure, she had to play it off like she didn't want it, and that alone made her feel ashamed enough.

Laurie did not have the strength to tell her how many times this 'rape' occurred; about three. Yet the most memorable one was two nights after Michael had killed that whore Melinda, they had to run, so they packed their shit and headed to an entirely different location, another sleazy motel, but far from where the murder occurred; they would not be found.

_Dark eyes observed every inch of flesh on the slender, petite form of Laurie behind the shower curtain; usually the only thing he knew was a boiling rage to stir within him; though this time something else stirred, a growing desire, a fire in his groin that was almost painful by the second. His breathing became heavier, and it took a few moments for her to notice his presence._

_" Michael! What the hell are you doing in here! Get out! You're supposed to be watching over Davey!" she scolded, quickly jumping from the already running shower, sloppily throwing a towel over her soaked form, to confront him._

_Though he did not say a word, he just stared at her, and Laurie looked at him with concerned eyes, putting a hand gently to his cheek, murmuring his name._

_In that moment, something wonderful and sickeningly wrong occurred, something wonderful, blissful, in that moment Laurie had felt more alive than she ever had in her entire life._

_Michael aggressively pushed her back into the shower, not enough to hurt her, but enough to surprise and excite her, this aggression she had only seen with his victims, yet in a way it was different, he was fully clothed, and smothered her with his massive form; yet she did not yell for him to stop or pull away, she knew she was aroused, that she wanted Michael... yet that sick truth was one she kept between them._

_He had ripped off her towel, his rough hands exploring, greedily groping every crevasse of her body; her breasts he noticed were very soft, he was quite fond of those, but what he enjoyed most was hearing Laurie's stifled moans, in that he was certain that she wanted more._

_Laurie turned to him with a focused stare, a seductive, glassy gaze, and proceeded to release the growing erection in his pants from their fabric prison. Upon the sight of his member, her eyes widened, he was enormous in size; she was not a virgin, she had seen only one before, but that time almost didn't count; it was uncomfortable and the boy had no clue what he was doing; Laurie had a feeling Michael knew exactly what he was doing, and would not leave her unpleased._

_She knelt down to orally stimulate him, hearing deep groans escape his throat, she continued until he could no longer take it anymore, and threw her against the tile wall, positioning himself to enter Laurie, but before he did so, he wanted to make sure she was ready for him, feeling inbetween her legs; what remained on his fingers when he removed them was a sticky wet substance, he stared at it for a long time, before slamming his member inside of her._

_His pace was steady throughout, and Laurie cried out upon first impact from slight pain, shock and pure pleasure. Loud grunts came from Michael, she could tell he was enjoying it, and with a devilish smirk she moved herself back, to deepen himself inside her._

_" M-Michael, what...about... Davey?" she whispered, in broken words._

_Michael only responded by briefly putting his hand over her mouth to silence her; as it came to an end, final grunts of pure bliss emerged from Michael, as if he was an animal, something that turned Laurie on greatly, as she called out his name._

_"Michael! Oh god---Fuck-- Michael!"._

"Laurie...".

"Laurie!".

She was broken from her trance at the loudness of the woman's tone, her averted eyes turning to meet her hard gaze.

" We should stop now... " the woman began, seeing her tears.

"No!" Laurie objected.

The woman was surprised, as was Laurie.

" Do you remember anything else?".

Laurie paused a moment, she hated the woman for ending her flashback, it was wonderful, and even though she was embarrassed to admit it, by the end of it all, she was somewhat aroused, she sighed lightly before speaking.

" H-He was really big... it hurt a little, I remember being pushed against the wall, like my entire body was being crushed from the inside... I thought he would hurt me if I didn't stay still" she lied, right through her teeth.

" It wasn't your fault Laurie, know that; you were a victim here, hopefully talking about it has brought you closer to being totally healed".

" I doubt that would happen " .

" Let's take it one day at a time".

She hated that fucking phrase, ' One day at a time', Laurie gritted her teeth, if she ever heard that phrase again, she swore she would strangle someone.

After looking at the clock, her therapist announced the end of their session.

" So now you can write me a prescription?" Laurie asked as she stood, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

The woman removed her glasses and shook her head, " Drugs are not the answer Laurie, I can give you something else to hold you over--" she began.

It was then that Laurie lost it, getting right in the woman's face, screaming and cursing, to the point of where it was dangerously uncomfortable, an explosion of resentment and hostility, a violence emerged from Laurie that frightened her therapist, to the point of making her momentarily shake.

" No, no no, I don't want something else! I want my fucking prescription!" she screamed, " Now take your magic pen and paper, and write me one right now!".

" You cant rely solely on the drugs to get well Laurie" the woman coldly responded.

" Please! I cant fucking take this anymore! I though I was strong enough to deal with this but I'm not and I'm sick of pretending like I am!" she screeched, in the middle of body wracking sobs.

" I am concerned for you Laurie" was all the woman said further, and in that, Laurie went from pleading, to a blind rage that shocked the doctor.

Her eyes held within a fiery anger, an eerie focus as she stared at the woman.

" Concerned? You're concerned while making 100 bucks an hour? Yeah, I'm sure you're very fucking concerned!".

The woman tried to speak up to calm her, but Laurie's rampage continued.

" You know what, this is it I'm done! You can take your hundred dollars and shove it! Fuck this and fuck you, you stupid bitch!" Laurie yelled, pointing a finger wildly in the woman's face, before storming out of her office. She did not calm down after sitting in her car, taking drags on a cigarette for fifteen minutes.

She only hoped tonight would wind her down, without her meds she needed something, anything to keep the thoughts out of her head; they kept coming back, and she was quickly reaching her breaking point.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Here is the first installment of the chapter, as soon as I watch H2 again, if I can find a website that has a free stream of it, I will then add the second part, I would rather see the movie again so my memory is refreshed rather than just winging it, the LxM reunion will be here soon!_

_

* * *

  
_

She had left the center of town with a skull splitting headache and a sour taste in her mouth; perhaps cigarettes and fruity mentos were not the best mixture. Her glazed, green eyes averted over to the right, outside of her window; amidst the bustling of the hurried walking crowds along the sidewalks, she found a large figure among them, only present for just a second, but in that second, a smile of relief came to her lips, but vanished just as quickly as the image had.

The people around him did not matter, in that crowd, all she could see was him, he stood out; covered in dirt with his tattered jumpsuit, his sullen dark eyes, and massive, tall form, that was a replica for bad posture.

"Michael..." she murmured, blinking swiftly once the illusion had faded.

He was always in her thoughts, in her dreams, she always pictured seeing him again, sometimes in the most remote, odd places. It seemed rather bizarre that she would want the man back that destroyed her life, but then again, in the past two years, Laurie Strode was anything but normal. Running a hand through her disheveled locks, she continued to drove, feeling some relief that tonight along with Annie and Mya, she would at least have some comfort, she would be able to forget even for a little while, who knows if all went while, for the first time in a long time, she might actually be able to have some fun.

It was then she had realized tonight was the night of all Hallow's Eve, memories from the past engulfed her mind like a fast playing movie, but she shook her head pushing them away, he wasn't coming back, when would she finally start to accept that?

After about fifteen minutes of driving away from the center of town, she pulled into the dirt path that led to the long and narrow driveway of the home where she resided, even after all the time had passed, she still wasn't able to call it 'home'.

Her home was in Haddonfield, strands of yellow tape still evident on the porch railing, still evident that something did happen there, forever tainted with blood and violence, an evil that would linger there long after the evidence had been cleaned, and the house back up for re-sell.

As she came to a stop, her slightly trembling hands retrieved her keys, as she got out of the car; she wanted her medication, it was like an itch that needed scratching, like an addict needing their heroin, it was an awful feeling, but she would have to find a way to settle, and solve that dilemma tomorrow, for her mind was on Davey, she woule be leaving in a few hours, and she wanted to make sure he would be taken care of.

As she stepped inside, the porch light flickered when she shut the door; it was nearly five, she figured Annie would have been ready by now. When she got in, she was greeted by a blue eyes little boy, who nearly tackled her in what he called a 'bear hug' within seconds.

" Laurie! I missed you!" he squealed, dressed in his blue thermal pajamas with the trucks on them, his curly brown hair sticking up in places where his cowlicks were.

In that moment, Annie's father, whom sat at the kitchen table, enjoying some coffee, saw a genuine smile come to Laurie's face.

" Hi Davey boy! How was your day today?" she asked.

" It was fun, Mr Brackett took me to the petting zoo in the center, it would have been better if you came too" he exclaimed rather sheepishly, as if Laurie would get angry with him.

" I wish I could go too sweetie, but you know I have my appointments every week, they're very important. Tell you what, I promise you, this weekend I will take you to do something fun with me, how's that sound?" she asked with a delightful giggle.

In that moment, Davey instantly cheered in jubilant confirmation, he became very excited.

" So its a plan; I will be up in a minute to say goodnight to you, how about you brush your teeth?" she cooed, knowing trying to reason with a toddler about bedtime was a nightmare in its own.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Auntie Annie is going to take me out to a party" she exclaimed, refusing to state any details.

"Like a Halloween party?" he asked, in his tiny, nasally voice that was inflicted with a minor cold.

She nodded, " Something like that, but its not for kids, and its past your bedtime, otherwise I would take you".

" No fair... you always leave" he angrily replied, folding his pudgy arms over his chest.

Laurie's eyes averted to the ground briefly as guilt took over.

" How about this, I'll watch some TV with you and wait until you fall asleep before I leave? That way I will know you're safe and tucked in" she offered, knowing Davey often had a hard time sleeping if she was not there to tuck him in, or watch out for the 'monsters' that he believed were in his closet.

After some prodding and funny faces, the giggly child agreed.

" Okay, now hurry up!" she spoke up, lightly patting his rear end, watching as he quickly took off, up the stairs to the bathroom, across from the tiny guest room that was his.

A feeling of being watched tingled at Laurie, and she turned to see Mr Brackett staring at her, he seemed to have been observing the whole scene; there was an eerie pause, and as the seconds passed, she became more uncomfortable.

" Thank you, for taking him today" she spoke up, in a soft tone.

" The boy needs to be out, keep his mind off of what happened" he sternly replied, folding the newspaper in his hand over his lap.

" He barely remembers anything".

" He remembers the serial killer, he calls it the 'Boogeyman'" the older man swiftly replied, as if blaming Laurie by the look in his eyes.

Her eyes widened, in that moment she truly didn't know what to say.

" His attachment to you seems unhealthy Laurie, the same could be said for you, I'm concerned... you have enough on your plate right now... does he have any living relatives?".

The scene of Michael brutally stabbing Davey's parents to death played through her mind as she spoke, almost hollowly, like they never existed, like their deaths didn't matter.

" His parents are dead...".

" I understand you feel responsible.... but his predicament was not of your making.... maybe you should consider sending him to an adoption agency, he's a sweet boy, he should be able to find a stable home, there is a reputable place thirty miles from here, I could---" he began, just trying to be helpful and offer a practical solution, but the icy glare he received from Laurie forced him to stop in his tracks.

She shook her head violently, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white, and she slowly approached him, with such a frightening look, it made Mr Brackett extremely uneasy.

" Absolutely not! He is my family, do you understand! He has always been my son you sunnovabitch! But you wouldn't know that would you, because your own kid doesn't even talk to you! You can think I'm fucking crazy all you want, but don't you dare get involved with Davey" she warned him.

Mr Brackett was silenced by a deathly shock and slight panic; he watched as Laurie stormed out of the room, going upstairs. The chill in his spine had lessened, his heart began to beat at a regular pace again, and he let out a heavy sigh.

What in the hell had he gotten himself and Annie into?

When Laurie got upstairs, she was greeted by Annie, whom had heard bits of her yelling from downstairs, wondering what the problem was; Laurie reassured her it was nothing, and gazed upon her friend whom was already dressed in her costume.

Annie pointed to a massive wig and what resembled a french maid dress; it was a Rocky Horror picture show gone bad, but Laurie was willing to give it a try. After twenty minutes of Annie doing some drastic makeup on her face, setting her up into full costume form, she looked at herself in a mirror, for a moment, it seemed that the costumed version of herself, was more visually pleasing than what she saw in the mirror on a daily basis.

It was like her own 'mask' to hide behind, and the more she stared at it, the more she enjoyed it.

" Sexy baby!" Annie cooed from behind, " Lookin' hot Laurie! Who knows, you might get lucky tonight!" Annie mused, before going over to her cellphone to text Mia, whom they were both supposed to meet ten minutes ago.

" Alright we all set? Now let's go, Mya's having a hissy fit!" Annie frantically exclaimed, pulling Laurie along but she stopped her.

" I'm going to have to meet you there Ann, I promised Davey I would lay with him until he fell asleep, you know how he gets..." she told her, with a sort of look as if wishing to gain sympathy.

After hesitation, Annie agreed, " Alright Strode, at max thirty minutes! By then your ass better be there"! she called to her, before rushing downstairs to bid goodbye to her father, and take the keys to borrow his truck for the night.

After Annie had left, Laurie went into Davey's room; he was patiently waiting in his bed but seemed somewhat startled when he saw Laurie in her costume, though at her warm smile he instantly relaxed, welcoming her to sit by his side.

" What are you supposed to be?" he asked in a whisper, as Laurie sat beside him, covering him in the thick blankets, pulling him to lean against her chest, as she stroked his hair in a gentle manner, momentarily caught in a daze.

" Me? Well I'm not.. really sure, what do you think?".

" Dracula's Bride!".

Laurie couldn't help but laugh, " Dracula's bride huh... well I think I found my next victim" she cooed, planting a big raspberry on the side of Davey's neck, causing a slight thrashing and immense laughter from the little boy.

After about fifteen minutes of watching mindless cartoons with him, her eyes shifted to see him peacefully asleep, she was very careful when moving him, as she did not want to wake him up; slowly she got up, and turned on his night light, before heading out of the Brackett home, informing Mr Brackett that if Davey woke up for whatever reason and wanted her, if he could just call; he agreed and she left without another word.

As she got outside, the fact that she was in heels and scantily clad made her feel a lot colder, nor was she used to wearing shoes that made an annoying clicking sound when she walked. Getting into her car, she got on her cell to call Mya to ask again the directions for the hell hole that the party was supposed to be held.

She would try to stay as sober as possible, though she couldn't promise anything, lately Laurie had been relying on drugs and her many pills to try and drown out her thoughts, sometimes she often thought if it would be easier just to be so drugged up she would be like a zombie.

Rather be a vegetable than have anyone else look at her like she was fucking nuts.

She was tired of their pity, tired of their so called 'concern', tired of everyone walking eggshells around her, no one had the balls to say what they wanted to her face because she was supposedly 'unstable'.

Lighting a cigarette she closed her conversation with Mya, " I'll be there in ten baby, meet me in whatever suffices for a parking lot" she told her, hanging up the phone then taking a long drag to soothe her nerves.

When they reached the 'Phantom Jam', Laurie was dressed in a french maid outfit with a ginger colored wig, Harley was dressed in barely anything, it looked like something that came straight out of Rocky Horror Picture show, and whatever Mya was supposed to be, the glitter involved was blinding.

After the little meltdown that had occurred a few hours ago, Laurie had one thing on her mind; booze, hopefully drowning herself in alcohol would force her to stop seeing his face, to make her demons go away, even for a little while, she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer if she didn't have some type of crutch to support her.

It wasn't the fact that she was Angel Meyers that bothered her, it was something she was already aware of, what truly bothered her was that it was all published, written down on paper, that couldn't be denied, and Loomis had every aspect of her fucked up life recorded, like she was some type of case study.

Just how much did he know? Was he aware that in her imprisonment, she had an incestuous relationship with her psychopath, murderous brother? That she willingly had sex with him on numerous occasions? That she had virtually no regard for the death of Davey's real parents, or the fact that somewhere in her warped mind, she still held onto the false belief that he was her son, that she, Davey and the man she adored and nearly obsessed over could somehow be reunited again.

She still believed that someday, he would come for her...

What scared her the most was that all of those truths, locked in her mind, could somehow be published on paper, for all of the world to see...

As she was broken from her trance by the wave of extremely loud music and a sort of heat wave from all of the people in the overcrowded shack, bright lights nearly blinded her, Harley's voice rang high over the crowds.

" I'm ready to get wasted!" she called, enticing shrills of joy from the other two girls and pulled them into the sea of people, to dance along with the live band that played in the front.

----

Along the main streets of Haddonfield, a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes wandered the streets, dressed as a colorful clown, ignoring the chill of Halloween night with a joyful grin, and a large jack o lantern basket filled with candy.

The little boy soon enough became distracted, dragging a stick along the nearby fences; though when he was stopped by a massive figure nearly three times his size, he instantly dropped the stick, a feeling of immense curiosity and awe overcame him.

In his tiny voice, the boy spoke up, " Are you a giant ?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the right; but the man said nothing.

" Can we be friends?" the boy spoke up again, a smile growing upon his face.

Yet again, he had received no response, and soon enough, a teenage girl came running up to him, pulling him along, that in which the boy waved and bid goodbye to the tall man; as the man listened, dressed in a large jacket and tattered pants, he almost did not believe it.

" Come on Davey! Mr Brackett's been looking for you! You have to go home, we agreed one hour of trick or treating!" the teen guiding the boy scolded him from a few feet ahead.

In an instant, Michael's hand moved to the hilt of his hidden blade, however he did not have the heart to commit such an act in front of his innocent Davey; it had been so long, he had grown.... but now he remembered _his_ boy, _his _son. He could easily picture dragging the girl off and slitting her throat, before taking Davey and leaving, though for now he knew he had to leave him alone, as much as he detested the idea.

Laurie came first, his wonderful Laurie was always first in his mind, she tormented his thoughts, once he found her... once he had their baby 'Boo', and Davey back, his family would be complete like it once was; they could be together forever once more, and in his sick mind he knew he would not hesitant to mutilate anyone that stood in his way.

The monstrosities he had committed didn't matter, the death of Laurie's parents, or Davey's.... none of that mattered to him, in his mind it was like he was doing them both a favor by leaving them alone in the world.

Mentally he promised himself and Davey that once he had Laurie with him, they would come back for him, and they would be a family again, no matter what that took.

Without another sound except for the thumping of his body weight in his boots, Michael continued onward, having an uncanny ability to seem almost invisible, to go unnoticed, without even trying.

----

No one knew what happened to Harley as two hours passed, Mya assumed she was off banging some guy as she usually does when she drinks; but she and Laurie were pounding back alcohol themselves, so they truly weren't coherent enough to try and figure out where she was... though Mya noticed she had been gone a long time, she thought nothing of it; she would never had suspected something was awfully wrong, and Harley had been strangled to death and left in a van.

Laurie had found herself a bit dizzy, the room began to spin and she was caught in the middle of it; she called out for Mya but received no reply. She was about to pass out when a stranger pulled her to her feet, leading her outside to suggest some fresh air.

It was a young man dressed as Zorro, and normally Laurie would have just thanked him for the help, but instead she nearly threw herself at him, her breath drenched in booze; two factors added to her behavior, she was drunk and aroused, something that hadn't been satisfied since she had last seen Michael, the blurring of her senses just gave her a newly found confidence and boldness, that was externally labeled her as easy.

If Mya wasn't too busy dancing on tables and making a fool of herself, perhaps she would have noticed her staggering friend, barely able to stand, making a big mistake.

" W-what are we doing out here?" the young man asked, clearly nervous and uneasy.

Laurie. overcome with giggles and stumbling movements, pulled the boy to the forested clearing, pleading with him to follow.

" What are we going to do? You'll see... I think you'll like it" she murmured with a smile, and within seconds managed to push him to the ground, straddling him as so he could not move, but after the initial shock wore over, the boy was like any other of his gender, when a girl wanted to do it as much as this girl clearly had, when he had such a clear shot chance, why pass that up? So he went with it, despite her drunken stupor.

"What's your name?" he asked.

" Laurie".

" Laurie? I'm John".

" well that's great now sit back and shut up" she snapped, growing more sexually frustrated by the second; she unbuttoned the top of her dress to leave her in nothing but her bra, sloppily fiddling with the belt buckle on his pants.

"Hey- hey don't you think we should chill" he spoke up, trying to stop her hands, but she silenced him with a messy kiss.

As the tryst continued, Laurie nor the boy had no idea what was watching them from the shadows. A dark clothed figure with a large frame, staggering height with a ragged appearance stood , hidden by the darkness and brush; a torn mask hid his facial features, a weapon held tightly in his hand.

His fist was shaking, he had such a dark stare, as if he was burning through the boy's soul with a single look, he pictured how exactly he would slaughter this man, should he slit his throat quickly? Or castrate him first? Either way, he had his filthy hands all over his Laurie, something that made his blood boil to such an intensity he nearly went mad.

His breathing was shuddered, heavy over the constrictions of the mask, yet his anger did not help. It was not until a few minutes that Laurie sat up, frozen in slight fear and panic.

" What is it?" the boy asked.

" Did you hear something?" she asked.

" No why...?".

" Well go fucking check it out! I'm getting creeped out!" Laurie demanded, quickly rushing her fix her clothes.

" Why the hell should I do it!".

" Let's put it this way, you don't go and you wont get any either!" she snapped. As he investigated the wooded area, Laurie waited in silence, unware that she was completely unprotected from the danger that lurked, unaware that she would never see that boy again, except maybe a body bag.

After a few moments, Laurie became uneasy, and called out for John several times.

However, when she got no reply, she stood up and slowly made her way to the edge of where the clearing and the woods met; after carefully observing the area, it was not difficult to see the splattered blood that was painted on the tress and the grass.

Letting out a shrill scream, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, slowly stepping back, not wanting to provoke whatever hurt John, her eyes widened in terror, as her body began to feel the same trembling numbing fear that hadn't been this intense in years.

As something stirred from the brush, she froze, falling to her rear as she tripped while stepping backward, she looked up to find a darkened figure emerge into somewhat clear visibility, and at first Laurie thought it was some type of joke, until she saw the blood on the blade he was carrying, and the mask on his face.

When she was able to get a clear look at him, she nearly vomited in fear and disbelief, it couldn't have been him, he was dead.... he had been dead for almost two years.

So why wait until now to show up again?.

" There's no fucking way..." she murmured under her breath.

As a calloused, dirty hand slowly moved to touch her face, she flinched briefly, for none of it seemed remotely real.

" It can't be..." she began, " Michael...?".


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Here is the chapter, as soon as I watch H2 again, if I can find a website that has a free stream of it, , the LxM reunion will be here soon! Very sorry for the delay, I have been very busy lately with school, here is the first half of the chapter, the second half will be coming soon!  
_

_

* * *

_

As she stood upon the edge of the abyss, of what was her fucked up life, and her blissfully morbid yet ironic paradise, Laurie continued to stare into the large man's dark eyes, as if hoping their shallow, emptiness would hold some type of resolution for her, an answer. Though the longer she stared, the hair began to stand on her arms, the colder she externally became... as if she was scared...

He was the man she had been thinking of for all these years, so why would she be scared? She knew he wouldn't hurt her, or at least that is what she told herself time and time again.

He seemed disappointed in a way, as his focus shifted from her, to the dead boy on the ground, drowning in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes averted from his in slight shame as she pulled the buttons of the front of her dress together to fasten them, covering her formerly bare chest, as if he was reprimanding her without making a sound.

All of the fear that she once held for her dear brother, the paranoia... the anxiousness, the lust.. and the pathetically disgusting adoration for him began to flood back, she could feel it welling up, radiating from her toes all the way up her spine, her legs began to tremble because of it. If she was at least mildly sober who knew, perhaps she would have some words to say rather than stand there agape like a mindless idiot.

She was blown away, he had returned, seemingly in a blink of an eye, unscathed and without physical injury or mental burden, it seemed to all happen like in a movie.

With staggering feet she approached him, slowing her steps so she wouldn't lose her balance; her head hurt, his shadow seemed to begin to spin before her, hoping he was truly there to hold her up if she did happen to fall. She kept whispering his name, softly, over and over again, as if hearing his name would prevent him from leaving, but Michael wasn't going anywhere, and for that... a strange excitement and anticipation swooned her soul.

As she reached him, a shaky hand reached out to touch the outline of the face beneath his mask; in his hollow blue eyes, she knew it was no kid in a costume, this was Michael; he looked at her with such an affection and longing, one she knew so well that it could never be replicated by another.

He said one word, and in that word, she broke down into sobs, grasping onto him as if her life depending on it, she never let go once, babbling incoherent scoldings and jumbled words muffled by the fabric of his coat.

" Boo...".

He stood there silent, allowing her to cry for a few moments, before taking her by the shoulders to get her attention, squeezing lightly, and it worked. He tilted his head at seeing the tears that fell smudge her eyeliner, and yet his expression seemed so stern at the same time, he spoke in a raspy, low tone once more, nearly inaudible to hear if Laurie wasn't so skilled at reading his lips.

" Davey...".

She looked up at him and couldn't help a small smile, " Yes...Davey. He's doing some trick or treating... then straight home to bed".

He then put his large hand over her tiny frame, over the stomach that once held a living being inside of it, and within his gaze, he didn't have to say a word for Laurie to understand what he was referring to, he wanted answers, but she feared for what the truth would bring.

Painfully, she pushed his hand from her and shook her head, "In the car accident Michael... I lost it; the baby's been gone for awhile".

As if he had totally dismissed the painful truth she had admitted, he gestured to her stomach once again, and mentioned the baby.

Needless to say for Laurie it pissed her off, this had been the only night in months where she wasn't haunted by what would have been her child, what it would have been like, and having Michael stir up awful memories was more than she could handle, so she snapped.

"It's fucking DEAD Michael! It's gone for good!" she screeched at him, slapping his hand away from her. She expected him to grab her by the throat and suck the life out of her, while watching; instead she witnessed something far worse... the tiniest twinge of remorse.

After a long silence she apologized, "I'm... s-so sorry Michael".

He took a step back from her, his head dropped and Laurie flinched, physically witnessing the pain Michael was in, his eyes seemed almost on the verge of tears... or a mental breakdown; after hearing those words. She embraced him tightly, and he nearly held her far too tight, for she knew his mourning and pain would soon turn into an unmistakable rage, in that moment she almost felt sorry for those who would dare cross his path.

Trying to ease his pain the only way she knew how, she said something rather childish, but gave him a sincere smile, one that made him swoon in a way that would be unnoticeable to the normal perspective.

" We could always have another baby Michael... it isn't the end; Davey will have a sibling someday" she told him, and in that moment Laurie was not fully acknowledging and complying with the fact that she willingly fucks her own brother, that she wants to have his children, the fact that its father is a mass murderer and psychopath... and the mere possibility that maybe... slowly... she is going insane herself.

And it scared the hell out of her...

Her hands slowly moved towards her stomach, where the emptiness remained; it was clear that she was still traumatized and in so much pain over her recent loss, despite other manic temperaments that may have masked it, for though she loved Davey as her son and nothing could change that, this baby would have been the very essence of herself and Michael... she would have something that was hers... something that she could hold onto... when everything had been taken away from her already... her family, her old friends... all of it gone in the blink of an eye.

The very essence of innocence she had lost over the past few years would have been calling her 'Mommy'.

All of her emotions and blocked out memories began to flood back all at once, in such a rapid pace that her head began to pound. Her chin quivered as she let out an agonizing cry, breaking down into sobs, starting to lose the feeling in her legs as she continued to cry, wallowing in her own despair.

" Oh my god... fucking god! I killed it! I killed... my fucking baby..." she murmured through choked breaths, calling out to God over and over again, but even she knew he was not here tonight, he would not give her the salvation he craved; no he would rather watch from above like a puppeteer and fucking spite her.

She was too engulfed in her own agony to notice Michael approach; when he put his hands to her arms, to keep her from collapsing onto the ground, she met his gaze once, looking like a pitiful, tear stained, pathetic little girl, and he stared at her with a certain empathy... he felt the same pain, that pain would then turn into rage... that rage into violence... that violence into murder... and the cycle would start all over again.

And just when things were beginning to make sense... be normal...

Then again, where things without Michael in her life ever normal? To be honest, she had never felt more sane or wanted, or have a sense of belonging, as she did right then and there, in his strong grasp.

" M-Michael..." she murmured, tears still running down her face.

To her own surprise, he then kissed her with such an intensity, that she started to feel alive again. With Michael, she felt such a lusting... a passion, it was like all of her insides, once hollow, now surged with a fire that was almost painful to bear; it did not take her long before she took his defined jawbones into her hands, pressing his face closer to hers, returning the kiss with the same longing...

They needed each other, she wanted him like she needed air, it had been so long, once he kissed her, she could not control it anymore, everything exploded within. Nothing else mattered, not Annie... Mr Brackett... the fact that she was Angel Meyers... their dead baby... or even Davey she was shamed to admit, all that mattered was herself and Michael, and how much she wanted him inside her, she wanted to be with him like she had those years ago, for in their lovemaking there was some kind of sick certainty, something she lost when he disappeared... and she wanted it back.

" Oh God Michael... I've missed you" she murmured in an almost pathetically desperate, longing tone. She could feel his grip on her tighten, his eyes wandering... the lust that was growing within them, in his body language, she knew he wanted her too, and it had been far too long.

Sloppily, she shoved him behind one of the parked cars in the grassy area; she nearly threw herself at him, kissing him intensively, clawing at his clothes, itching to just rip them all off. From what she could tell, he seemed to like her costume too, and that fact alone, that little ounce of power nearly threw her over the edge; she kept whispering in his ear, begging for him to take her, right then and there.

His strong arms hiked up her skirt as the cold flesh touched her warm skin, pores dripping of alcohol and small doses of cocaine. The feeling that seemed so foreign, and yet so familiar sent chills up her spine and goossebumps all over her body, but she welcomed it, like a siren, luring him in even further.

They probably would have just fucked right there and had a hard core porn show behind the cars for all to see, if it had not been for a familiar voice and shadowy figure approaching, getting closer by each second, as Laurie scrambled, to fix her clothes, and calm her flustered appearance.

" Baby! What are you doing out here? It's freezing! I have a drink all ready for you inside!" Mya cooed, her eyes glassy behind her black rimmed glasses.

" It's okay Mya I don't need it" Laurie slurred, causing her friend to close her eyes.

" Well clearly you had a bit too much to drink cause you're screwing every guy in sight now" the blonde girl announced, not very far behind Laurie as far as intoxication went, and tried to sloppily drag her back into the party, until she saw the masked man she was standing with.

" Holy shit Laurie! That's a great costime and all but don't you think that's a bit fucked up? I mean hooking up with someone dressed like you know who?" she asked, breaking out into a ridiculous snorting laughter, as she struggled to stay balanced.

Laurie only glanced at her and back at Michael, sending him a little, brief smile that was partly confused, and slightly devious... if only Mya knew the half of it..


End file.
